Outline Of A Trench Coat
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Zenigata has done it. He has caught Lupin and his friends. But when the cops arrive, why does he suddenly wish to set them free? Hint for whats to come: Bang


I dun own a thing...lala.  
  
1234  
  
Zenigata stood triumphtly over Lupin and his friends. The group were chained together, wiggling around trying to get out "Finally caught you," Zenigata said proudly. " and the authorities are on their way!"  
  
Lupin sighed, "DaXmit pops...You sly old baXtard!"  
  
Zenigata smirked, "Heh...after all these years..." Zenigata smiled softly, a look of nostalgia crossing his face. "I got you." Zenigata sat on the floor, and after a moment asked, "Why do you all steal?"  
  
Lupin, Fujiko, Jigen, and Goemon starred at him. "What?" Zenigata sighed, "Besides being thieves, your obviously good people. Always trying to avoid killing, I've always respected that...But why do you steal?"  
  
Lupin snorted, "Ha! To carry on the family legacy of course!"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Lupin looked in the face of the officer who always chased after him...all these years. He realized how old he looked, and as he looked at his friends, he saw that they were considering his words. "Ah never mind..." Zenigata waved his hands. "Forget about what I said. Everyone has their own reasons, I guess."  
  
Two hours ticked by, and no cops showed up. Suddenly, Zenigata wandered off, and bought drinks and food from a vending machine, (They were currently in a museum) and brought the snacks to the group.  
  
They were surprised when he opened a sandwich and held it out for Fujiko to eat. Unable to use her hands, because of the chains, he held it out for her to eat, and also gave her a cola. When she said she was full, he moved onto Goemon, then Jigen and at last Lupin.  
  
After they were all through, he ate a bag of chips he'd bought for himself. "What was that all about?" Jigen finally asked, his brain itching for an answer. "Hmm?" Fujiko sighed impatiently, "The food!"  
  
"Oh! Its late, and I figured your hungry...It wouldn't be very kind of me to not offer you something...you are going off to jail...you do deserve some kindness,'sides..." he smirked smugly, "All you'll have in prison is bread and water!"  
  
"Oh your so friggin' considerate!" Lupin yelled sarcastic and shaking his head. Goemon was starring at his discarded weapon on the ground, 'If only I could reach it...' Suddenly, without a word, several cops appeared in the room. Only four, but there was this creepy look on their faces, that made their stomachs twist in knots. Even Zenigata looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"Inspector Zenigata...." A rather attractive young male cop addressed the older man, "Thank you for your services, now if you'll step back please." Zenigata was looking at the men, eyes narrowed. All they had were guns, he didn't see anything else.  
  
"Where are your cuffs?"  
  
The group laughed, "Oh you're a very funny man!" The same male said. "We're here to execute them, not take them away." Zenigata's mouth fell open and Jigen swore. "Oh ShiX" Lupin laughed nervously, "Hey Pops! Your not gonna let them do this are you ol' buddy, ol' pal?"  
  
Zenigata stood tall with his arms on his hips, "They don't deserve the death penalty! And if they did, they don't deserve it without a fair trial!!" The man laughed, "We'll tell the judge, and the press they tried to attack us..." The man pulled out an envelope, and opened it showing several hundred dollar bills. "Here...this should make you keep quiet."  
  
He took Zenigata's wrist, turned his palm face up, and placed the money on it. The gunmen approached the tied group, who were now doing their best to scoot away. Zenigata approached the man, "Excuse me sir-" The man laughed, "Hero please...that is my birth name." Zenigata snorted, "Hero? Ironic, your a crook not a hero."  
  
Lupin starred at the obviously insulted Zenigata, and felt his stomach twist when Zenigata threw the money in his face. "I should take you in for trying to bribe a cop!" He pulled out his cuffs, but that was all he managed to do, when a loud crack and pop filled the air.  
  
Fujiko turned her head, while Jigen, swore up a storm, and Goemon cried, "What dishonorable men!" Lupin only froze, his jaw clamping shut and his throat closing.  
  
Zenigata stood stark still, and touched his chest, where blood fell quickly out. He let his hand press painfully hard to the bloody hole, and with surprise looked at his pale and shaking hands. His glassy eyes met the laughing cops around him, and he fell to the ground.  
  
Hero looked down at him, covering his eyes and shook, pretending to cry, "Oh the treachery! The foul crime! Lupin the third has killed Zenigata without any remorse! Zenigata bravely whispered with his last breath, "You will go to Hell for your crimes!" That was where we burst in and opened gunfire, as they did to us. We, sadly were too late to save the highly respected Zenigata." Hero laughed, "Do you think the press will like that story.  
  
"No...because with my dying breath...I say...curse you...you are no hero, your not even a man...a shame...a shame to all police me everywhere." Hero pursed his lips, and snapped his fingers. The other three all at once, began to beat Zenigata, stomping on his face, and hands, kicking his ribs.  
  
"NO! SSSSTTTTOOOOPPPP!!" Lupin roared, tears pouring down his face. At once they all did. "Lupin!" Hero gasped pretending to be shocked, "I'm surprised at you...Shouldn't you be rejoicing his death!?"  
  
"No one should have to suffer through what you have done! Men such as yourselves will be punished for what you have done!" Goemon spat. Lupin was shaking as tears splashed down on his pants. Raising his head, he felt his heart skip a beat, as a very mangled Zenigata took in very slow ragged breaths. His face was no longer recognizable.  
  
"Oh Pops..."  
  
"Now..." Hero pulled out his gun and aimed for Lupin's head, "Don't weep...you will joing that old hack..."  
  
BANG!  
  
Lupin blinked to keep the blood out of his eyes. The red substance had splattered all over his face. Fujiko screamed his name, but it wasn't needed. It was not Lupin that was shot. Zenigata, had used the last of his strength, and flung himself upwards into the path of the bullet. Exhausted from the last bit of energy had used, and now suffering another bullet wound, this time in his left shoulder, collapsed in Lupin's lap.  
  
"WHAT AN IDIOT!" A voice rang out, as the cops laughed, doubling over in sick glee.  
  
"OH THIS IS RICH! AN OFFICER SAVING HIS LIFE LONG RIVAL!"  
  
More cold laughter.  
  
The fools.  
  
Zenigata was not dead yet. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a gun, and set that aside. Ever so slowly he pulled out the keys and with his arms getting heavier and heavier, his body beginning to grow cold, he unlocked the heavy lock, and the chains fell loose on the group.  
  
Jigen's hands shot into his pocket, and he pulled out his gun, Fujiko grabbed the gun Zenigata had laid on the floor, while Goemon clutched his faithful sword. Lupin sat holding the dying man, glued to that spot. He pressed his hands on Zenigata's bloody chest, and whispered, "It all right old man...you'll be fine..." Zenigata looked at him, his body shaking severely, his eyes rapidly blinking. "Lupin...It was fun...fun chasing you...an honor." He choked, and tears slipped down his cheeks.  
  
"Lupin...I admit...I don't want to die..."  
  
Lupin clutched Zenigata to him, and sobbed, "Your not pops! Your not! Your not! I swear your not gonna die! Please Pops!" Zenigata began to grow heavy and whispered, "You should know better...don't make promises you can't keep..." He sucked in a sickingly sharp breath, and went completely limp. Lupin pulled the bloody man away from him, his blood had stained Lupin's body and was smeared on his face.  
  
The last tears Zenigata would ever shed rolled down his cheeks and Lupin watched as he turned white, and slightly blue. Lupin starred at his disfigured face from the brutal blows he had received, and the gory whole in his chest and shoulder. He shook and with a cry of bitter rage attacked the remaining cop.  
  
Hero.  
  
His friends starred in shock, and watched in horror as Lupin began striking the man in his face over and over. Hero's teeth fell from his mouth, two at a time, and soon Hero's face had become just as ugly as Zenigata's mangled face. But Lupin did not stop there.  
  
"HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! HE DID NOT DESERVE THAT! HE WAS THE BEST DAMX COP THAT EVER CAME CLOSE TO CATCHING ME!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU LOW LIFE BITXH!? DAMXIT, DAMXIT, DAMXIT!"  
  
"LUPIN! STOP!" Jigen shouted, grabbing his friend, and prying him off Hero. He held the struggling man, until he finally stopped, loud painful gasps filled the air, not from Hero but from Lupin. The thief rest limply against the gunman, and he let his reaming tears fall rapidly down his face. "Get it all out Lupin, there is no shame in crying..." Goemon spoke kindly. Fujiko dropped quietly to Lupin's side.  
  
She had seen Lupin worry, and stress over Zenigata before, but she had never expected to see this. She had also never expected to witness such a horrible death to befall the relentless Zenigata.  
  
That night more cops would arrive, and Lupin and his friends would be released, the museum's cameras proving their innocence. The very next day, Zenigata's death would be announced, and four days later he was buried in the small hometown he grew up in. Not having much family the only people that would show up was his mother, and his daughter.  
  
But there were others.  
  
Lupin was there, Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko hung back standing and watching as cold winds blew over them. Lupin remained that whole day, and even when it grew dark he stood over the fresh headstone.  
  
"Old man...I really...really respected you...You made it fun to steal, fun to bother you...fun to run away from you. Thank you for saving my life...I'm not going to stop stealing...but I swear...I won't let anyone else catch me...I always said if I was ever to be caught...You'd be the one to do it." He closed his eyes, all tears gone, but his face seemed different somehow. Lupin turned, but stopped to stare at a tree.  
  
Maybe it was a play of the dark shadows cast on the moon, or the fact that Lupin had taken a whole bottle of Vodka to calm his nerves, maybe it was both....but standing under a tree which bore no leaves, was a clear man. He could not see the face, or any real detail, but he saw the outline of a trench coat flapping lazily in the wind.  
  
1234  
  
i am dead tired...forgive me if this sux. 


End file.
